But When Love Happens
by dailyinspiration
Summary: You'd never thought you'd actually fall in love with the girl your boyfriend cheated on you with. You could say it started really bad, but you love how it ended. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story.**  
**English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes made.**  
**I like reviews, that way I know someone's actually reading :)**  
**I DO NOT own Glee, If I did it would be all about Brittana**

Chapter One:

Today was not supposed to be bad day, but guess it's not always the way you want. The smell of coffee filling the small place you found near your house makes you want to get another one, but you refuse the desire, it would be your forth. What a damn addiction, you think as you play with the empty cup, your index finger tapping the cold wooded table as your other hand supports your head.

You feel tired.

You've been trying to get gigs all week. It's the same routine every day. You go to an audition. They turn you down. It doesn't even hurt anymore, your mother's always told you it would be hard, because it's just hard and you're pretty sure that you're good, you've got the skills and the talent and it's their loss at the end of the day. What makes you sad is because you want money. You want a stable job that you actually enjoy doing it. Your parents keep paying the rent, and in the begging you were really glad, you're still are, but you know the shouldn't been doing this even though they say the same thing every day 'Don't worry sweet, it's just for a awhile' or 'You're amazing mija, I know we only talk on Skype but Sam is there for you'.

Your thoughts go to Sam; you're boyfriend, which according to your father, supports you. OK, he does, but it's not that important to him, he got his own problems to deal so that leaves no space for you. This should bother you but honestly? You couldn't care less. You don't know what went 'wrong' with this relationship. You still like each other, but you both know it's not how it used to be. Now you just keep going, you guys moved in six months ago, share an apartment, nobody wants to change that, right?

You hear some hustling around you and snap out of your thoughts. This red-haired girl looks at you sympathetically and slightly shrugs her shoulder glancing at the sign in her hands written 'close' and you get it. You instinctively take a sip and sighs when there is no hot liquid hitting your tongue, you put down the cup and get up making your way outside the coffee shop.

One more time, today was not supposed to suck, but as soon as open the door you feel tiny wet drops hitting your face. Well it starts to drizzle, just what you needed right now. You groan trying to protect you hair, you told Sam you were going to crash at Quinn's but right now you're afraid you might get drowned on the way. What if the rain gets worse? No way. She lives four blocks away from you, and you're not feeling like getting a cab, actually you don't want to spend money. You hug yourself a little trying to get a little warm and start to move.

When you get to your building, you thank Lord for fact the rain didn't get worse and you're not soaked in wet. You stop by your door and it's about to search for your keys when you remember Sam is home, you make your way inside and the warmth fill your body, you kick off your shoes and turn on the lights.

"Sam? I'm home" You say loud as you leave your purse on the small table. When you hear no response you head to your room, as you approach you hear voices and frown, approaching the door slowly you make out what the sounds are. Moans. _What?_

"Sam?" you try to speak again it comes like a whisper as you open the door. You think everything is a blur because the first thing you see is blonde hair, but not the blonde hair you're used to. It's softer and longer. You blink twice and glance to the edge of the bed to see someone crouched under the comforter, and then it hits you. Your boyfriend is obviously going down on some random blonde chick. You gasp out and loud, your hand makes its way to your mouth as your eyebrows almost hit your hair line. You wish you could leave right now, you wish you were at Quinn's, but your movement gets their attention making the woman who is supporting herself with both elbows open her eyes and snap her head towards your direction leaving a big gasp too, her hand bringing the comforter who is already covering her breasts closer to her body. You thought she would look panic but you can't read her expression, she looks like she is confused. You don't even have time for that before your attention goes to another blonde getting off under the comforter so fast and miserably falling on the floor in his red panties and you'd laugh if this wasn't the situation and you're too damn shocked for that, he quickly gets up and you cross your arms in for the of your chest defensive.

"It's not what you think I swear I can explain" he's red, his cheeks and neck all flushed by now and your expression goes from surprise to anger, how can someone obviously cheat on you and use this fucking cliché phrase, like, why do people say those things. _Fucking asshole_

"You can explain huh?" you scoff laughing ironically "You can explain why you were eating her out? And 'It's not what you think'?" Your hands make exaggerate invisible quotes as you mock his voice. "You've got to be fucking kidding"

"I can really explain, I love -" he tries to walk closer to you, but you quickly stop him

"Don't" You put your hand signaling him to stop. He does what you say, too and start fidgeting with his fingers. _Someone looks guilty_

"Don't you fucking dare to say you love after this, don't you dare!" perhaps you're yelling right now but you don't really care. You want to glance at the blonde woman but Sam is blocking the view. You still don't know why she didn't ran trying to wear her clothes on the way but she is not the focus right, Sam is. Your mother tough you better. If you love you don't cheat, simple as that. You'll die with this in your head.

"San, I know that you are upset right now, I'm sorry, but please let me explain" He whines throwing his hands in the air

"I'm sorry? What do you think this is? Some shit joke you made that I didn't like it and now you're apologizing?" You scowl, this is fucking unbelievable. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. So you continue and you think that the whole building can hear you.

"And fucking Christ, in our apartment? That's so fucking low"

"I know you don't believe right now but it meant nothing, I love-"

"Enough with this Bullshit Sam, fucking stopping telling that you love me " You slam your hand on the small table near the door almost making everything on it fall, you feel like crying, but there is no way you're going to let that happen.

"Hey, careful it's the watch I gave you "He warns looking at the table you just slammed your hand on it. He has to be fucking kidding right now. You don't know if he's for real, but that's it.

"Then you can fucking have it back" You're not thinking twice when you grab the small table watch that probably cost no more than seven dollars and throw with such force you didn't even know you had. But the scream you hear it's a feminine one and for one second you're confused but when Sam turns to look at the woman you realize the shit you did. The crook of her neck is bleeding, and you know you totally missed Sam out. _Shit. Shit. Shit_

"Holy Shit Santana!" He's about to make his way to her side but you don't let him. You don't want him here anymore. The talk it's over and you just want to get rid of him right now.

"Sam, out " You say as calmly as you can. He snaps his head to you, his features changing to a confused one. You can see his jaw clenching hard but you speak before him.

"Out of my house, now" You can't do this anymore, you just want him to get the hell out of your life and never shows up again, you turn to your side and points to the door.

"This is my house too!" He finally says, as if he was right.

"I _pay_ the fucking bills, it's my house, get the fuck out of here" You think this was the last line, he gets now because he looks pissed and starts to grab his clothes on the floor, when he is about to wear them you tell him to get out again with his clothes or you call the police, you think he tells something like 'fuck you" or "senseless bitch' before he storms out of the bedroom. You hear the front door being slammed and you feel like breathing for the first time since the whole situation.

You sigh and close your eyes, but when you hear a muffled pained moan, you remember your second problem. She's not the actual problem because even if she wanted to make a move on Sam, he was the one who should have said no, because he was committed to someone but the feeling of anger is there and you're not going to calm down any time soon. You turn to her and her eyes are closed her hand cupping her neck. You breathe the world fuck before storming into the bathroom. You open the cabinets trying to find your first aid kit, it's the least you can do it for her since you hurt her and even if you wanted to, you'd never do that , unless they really deserve, like Sam right now. You slam the cabinet and you think you broke some fragrance, but you don't care right now, you feel numb.

When you come back she's staring at you, biting her lip. She looks sad, remorseful in a way. You throw the aid kit on the bed and make your way around it to sit in front of her. You think twice and decide that it's better if you do it, you learned how with your dad and besides that if you let her, she'll have to go to bathroom and it'll take a lot of time, time that you'd rather to spend alone. And this is a great way to apologize, what if this chick is crazy and tries to sue you.

You try to be a little gentle when you take her hand of her neck, but it's difficult. She doesn't understand what you're doing but let you guide her hand to her lap. You open the first aid kit and grab some antiseptic solution putting on the cotton ball and you glance at her before applying, she nods a little surprise, because _really_, who would do this?

You start cleaning and once you clean the blood, you see the cut it's not that deep. Your thoughts go back to Sam and the anger starts to rise. It hurts. You're not sad because he cheated on you, you're sad because you're not good enough to make someone stay. You're not good enough to make someone wants only you and-

"Stop it's hurting" You feel a warm hand pulling your arm a little, and you realize you just put a lot of pressure on her cuts. You blame Sam.

You just look at her and she quickly loses her hold, letting you continue your work. You just glance at her sometimes and she's biting her lip really hard, like she's thinking too hard, or is in pain.

"I- I didn't know you-" She tries but you can't hold a conversation, or an apology right now.

"Don't" You interrupt her but she tries again.

"I would ne-"

"I said stop!" You say a little louder and she shuts. You're so frustrated right now you can't even put her bandage, cause you're hands are trembling with every type of feeling right now.

She bend down a little to give you better access sensing your difficult and the comforter slides down a little making visible her cleavage, and she's clearly not giving a fuck. You bring your index and middle finger to her chin and gently turn her head to the right to see your work, it's not perfect but it serves. When she turns her head back, her cheeks and neck are all flushed. You would be amused if this wasn't the situation. All you can think is Sam cheated on you in your own bed.

"Done, sorry it wasn't supposed to hit you" Your voice is low and cold. You get up from bed and you think she said something but you ignore it.

"Change and get out" You leave her in your room alone and go to the kitchen grab a wine.

You're on your second glass when she comes out, skinny jeans and a black tank top and it's just really awkward. You don't even look at her before going to the front door and opening it, when she comes closer you notice she's taller than you. You're about to close the door but she suddenly blocks with her body.

"I would never do it if I knew he had someone, he never told me that, I'm really sorry" She looks genuinely sad and you just sight as she leaves. You close the door and rest your head against it.  
What a fucking stressful day, you hit your head against the door before heading to shower. You don't even bother to change the sheets. You just fall on bed and when you can't hold anymore, you cry. You cry because being cheated hurts. You cry harder cause you don't feel that sad that you broke up.

/

**Should I write another chapter?  
Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for the wait.**  
**My internet was not working and I'm really sorry.**  
**I also wanted to thank you guys ! I loved the reviews!**  
**Hope you like this chapter, I was in such a hurry to finish so sorry for any mistakes**  
**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 2:

Your IPhone's notification stirs you from sleep but you don't feel like waking up yet, the events of last night really wore you out. You snuggle your face in the pillow because somehow the scent coming from it makes you feel like heaven. It smells like vanilla and you don't even remember changing the fabric softener, but this thought is quickly forgotten as you doze off again.

One hour later your phone beeps again and you decide you hate the device more than ever right now. You adjust your face on the pillow searching for sleep again, but instead of feeling the softness of it, you feel something tiny, solid and cold touching your cheek.

A groan leaves your mouth as you clumsily support yourself on your left elbow to give some distance between you and the unwanted object and slowly open your eyes, when they adjust to the clarity of the room, you instantly frown. _A hoodie?_. You get up into a sitting position and rub your eyes before grabbing the material to hold in front of you to examine. You're confused right now. You don't remember Sam with a light blue hoodie, specially this one who looks small for hi- _Holy crap_. Then it hits you. This is from the blonde chick Sam was screwing last night. _Oh my God._

You feel your cheeks getting warm as you bring the fabric close to your face, the familiar scent of vanilla hitting your nostrils again. Shit, you just didn't do that. You can't believe you've snuggled in her clothes while sleeping. You drop her hoodie on the bed somehow feeling embarrassed. That's some shit. To distract yourself, you search for your phone which is actually under your pillow and unlock the screen, you totally forgot about Quinn and she left two messages asking where you are and to call her. You sigh closing your eyes.

You think twice before dialing her number, you don't know if you're ready for this type of conversation and to make things better, she kind of likes him. Well, you liked him too but it turns out he's a fucking asshole so whatever. Besides, she's worried and you have to tell her you're alive at least. You press call and bring the phone to your ear. On the third ring she picks up.

"Santana Lopez why in hell didn't you answer my messages" She answers and you know she's pissed.

"Hi, I'm great, thanks for asking" You try to joke but you know she's not getting any of it.

"I was so damn worried, why didn't you come here last night?" Her voice is so full of concern and you start to feel guilty.

"I don't even know where to start Q" You sigh looking at the ceiling as if it would change something in your life.

"What happened S? Are you ok?" Her tone changes to a soft one and it amazes you how she knows you're not ok just by hearing your voice. Well everything happened. You close your eyes feeling a little bit ashamed. Telling someone that you were cheated on is the worst feeling ever. You feel like nothing even though you and Sam were not working anymore.

"Sam cheated on me" You think that's all she needs to hear.

Silence.

"WHAT!? Are you fucking serious right now?" You nod yes in response but then remember she can't see you.

You tell her the whole story. You tell about the cliché phrases Sam told you, you tell about how you made the blonde chick bleed, how you didn't even let Sam wear his clothes before getting out of your apartment. You just jump the incident that happened this morning with her hoodie because really, she doesn't need to know that.

"Oh honey, I don't even know what to say, what a jerk." You couldn't agree any more.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asks the only thing you didn't want to answer. You don't know how you feel; there are a lot of things on your mind right now.

"I feel like shit, but also relief in a certain way, I don't know Q." You come with this conclusion. Your lower back starts to get sore from sitting for too long and you lay on your back again feeling the softness of the mattress relax your muscles as you continue.

"I feel like shit 'cause I think I'm not good enough to make someone stay, you know? I know our relationship was going down, I know that I wasn't in love with him anymore, actually, I think I never did. But we were committed to each other and that sucks. But I'm also relief 'cause I know that we'd eventually break up, I feel like I'm free now. That sounds really fucked up right?" You laugh a little trying to light the mood.

"Of course not, and stop with that 'I'm not good enough' bullshit" She mocks your voice and you smile "You know Sam was the luckiest men in this world, even though you are a bitch sometimes"

"Shut up Q," You can't contain your laugh this time. Sometimes you wonder how you and Quinn didn't get along in high school. You can't imagine your life without her.

"You know I'm saying the truth, but serious talk now" She stops laughing abruptly and before you can ask what's wrong she's speaking.

"How are the auditions going? Did you get any gigs?" You roll your eyes, what a shit subject to come up with. For one moment you thought it was something serious and here we are talking about your miserable life again.

"Pretty awful, I actually have one tomorrow, but I think I'm gonna waste my time there, I can't deal with another rejection Q!" You put your free hand on your forehead letting slide to your neck in frustation. Great, now you remember you don't have a job.

"You're only 21 for God's sake Santana, stop whining! I know there's a great future behind you, we're not discussing that" you just groan in response.

"I have to go now San, I promised Rachel I'd help her buy some vegan stuff and she just sent me a message, are you gonna be ok?"

"Eww, go help man hands, I'm gonna be fine" She just laughs as you both say your goodbyes.

After finishing your conversation with Quinn you decide to clean your apartment since is Sunday and you're used to it. You start with the kitchen because it looks gross. As you approach the sink you see a slice of pizza among the dishes and really, it's so disgusting. You carefully grab it and bring to your eye level biting the inside of your cheeks as you start to feel nauseous. You throw everything in the trash. Pizza, Chinese take over, beer. Your face contorted in disgust as you do it.

When the kitchen is clean and impeccable, you head to your room and stand directly in front of your closet, you know Sam needs to come back soon or later to grab his things to really disappear from your life, and the least thing you need is him more than five minutes in the same room with you separating his belongs. So you do the logical thing. You open the closet and grab every damn shirt, pants, underwear and start to throw behind your back, mostly of the vestments hitting the floor instead of the bed. After throwing the last pair of socks you turn around and take a big breath, a smile forming on your lips. The feeling of throwing everything that belongs to him somehow satisfies you.

You find an empty carton box in the kitchen and start to put Sam belongs in it. After grabbing everything on the floor a groan leaves your mouth as you look at the pile of clothes on the bed you forgot existed. There are so many clothes you didn't even know he had. He's always wearing the same shirt or work uniform.

Your bed is almost visible by now, you throw clothe by clothe, not even bothering to fold -like you were doing earlier- until a certain piece grabs your attention and you stop. The damn hoodie.

You feel your cheeks getting warm as you stare at it but this time you close your eyes slowly shaking your head. Not again. You quickly put it inside the box, this belongs to Sam now.

The next day you wake up really early. You're not usually happy on Mondays, but today you have an audition and you're really excited for this one. It's in this bar club near your building and you could use an opportunity like that.

You spend the day watching shitty series because really, you have nothing better to do.

When the clock hits 7 pm you go shower because you want to be there on time, you want everything to be perfect. You decide to wear some skinny jeans and your favorite cream sweater and make your way outside your building.

The weather is pretty good outside so there's no need to take a cab. You arrive twenty minutes later and stop in front of the big glass door. You grab your phone and check the time. _7h56._ you sigh in relief since the audition starts at 8 pm.

You take a big breath and open the big glassed door and take a look at your surroundings. The place is cozy and pretty. You already love it. It has a rustic style but it's also modern. There are some people eating and besides the buzz of the place you can hear some soft music being played. You look around, your eyes trying to find where the melody is coming from until your eyes fall on the old man playing piano in a flawlessly way on the little stage. You're in awe of this place, you can totally see yourself singing there and the applauses and- You feel someone touching your arm, bringing you back to reality and turn around to find a skinny Asian guy smiling at you.

"Sorry but, can I help you with anything?" He asks and you realize you're standing near the bar doing absolutely nothing.

"huh yea yea…" You glance down to the tag on his shirt "Mike, I'm here for the audition and I'd like to talk to Mr. Schuster" You try your best to smile.

"Oh of course, you must be Samantha! I'll call him, one sec" You don't even bother to correct him; he's already opening the back door and disappearing. You don't wait too much and five minutes later minutes you see a middle aged man with a weird chin, wearing an ugly suit coming.

"Santana!" He smiles making his way around the bar to shake hands with you. "Follow me please"

You nod smiling and follow him to the wooden stair case that is actually really well hidden near the bar. You make to the second floor only to find a small hallway leading to one door, which you assume it's his office.

He enters the room and sits on his big chair as you sit on the opposite one in front of his desk. You take a quickly look around you and his office is neat and there are no family pics, you think he's not around here too much.

"So" He clasp his hands together inclining his chair backwards "you're singer right? Could you sing something for me?"

"Of course" You nod so fast you think you'll break your neck as you stand up from the chair. You bite your lip, feeling a little nervous as your hands start to get wet but you can't mess this up. You sing the chorus of Valerie from Amy Winehouse, and judging by his expression you're doing it really well. You finish and take a big breath as he slow claps and you can't control the grin on your face. You're totally getting this job.

"Such an amazing voice, but tell me, how many instruments ya' play?" What?

"Huh.. I- I can play a little bit of piano I guess" You gulp, why the hell you feel like this question is important

"Oh Santana, unfortunately I'll have to stop you right here, It's essential to know how to play at the least one instrument, I'm so sorry" _Whaat?._ He gets up from his chair and sighs before making his way out of the office. You're processing everything that's happening right now and you can't believe. You were so close. You start to function again when you hear the door being open as he goes down stairs. Did he just leave you like that? What the fuck.

"Wait!" You say a little louder as you start to follow him downstairs, you can be unprofessional too.

"You saw me singing, you know I'm good please, the instrument thing is not important, I can learn how to play anything" He stops abruptly making you almost hit on his back and turns to look at you. He opens his mouth to protest but you're already speaking.

"Please I really need this job" You beg, you're voice lower this time.

"I wish I could help you Santana but I can't, you can only sing and I think there is no space to fit someone who only sings here" His left hand scratches his chin as the other one taps the marble bar.

You take a big breath, your hand making its way to your head brushing some hair out of place before dropping on your side. You look around searching for some kind of miracle.

"Please I-" The words die in your mouth when you lock eyes with hers. You scoff. This has to be a fucking joke. Fuck. You love your life, you wish for some luck and all you get is the blonde chick Sam has cheated on you with behind the bar looking at you with wild eyes just surprised as you are. You hate the fact the she heard you begging for a job here, you hate the fact she works here. You roll your eyes and look back at Mr. Schuster. You're done.

"You know what, it's ok, thanks for the opportunity" You decide to stop humiliating yourself in front of these people, specially her and finish the conversation not even bothering to look at him or her as you start to walk to the exit. You're too proud for that. You're on your third step when you see the blonde chick coming in your direction, faster than ever, and you frown. What the fuck is she doing. She stops you right on your tracks and before you can even register what's going on she slides her hand on your arm grabbing your own hand and turns you on your heels to talk to Mr. Schuster again.

"Will, you know we need a singer here right?" She smiles at him, all charming and you just look at them, still trying to figure out what's going on.

"No Brittany we don't need" Brittany, so that's her name. You glance at her real quickly and decides that this name really fits her. Brittany. You kind of want to say it right now but it isn't the best time and it would be really weird.

"Of course we do! We only have pianists here, the only singer we had left because you refused to adjust her salary" She says firmly and remove her hand from yours and you turn your head to the other side a little embarrassed you didn't even notice she was still holding your hand.

"And as you can see, Santana here is willing to work for any price, you won't find someone like her" Mr. Schuster rubs his eyes in frustration and you're think he's ready to send you home.

"I'm not taking no as-"

"Fine, fine, fine" He interrupts her like he can't deal with this anymore and his head snaps to your direction. You don't think you heard well, did he just say 'fine'?

"You start working at the bar with Brittany and I'll let you sing every Friday, I'll tell you every detail later. You can start tomorrow, how that sounds?" _With Brittany_. Holy shit. You both look at each other at the same time and you bite your lip. She looks nervous like she really wants to know your answer. You wish you could say no but you need this job even if that means you'll have to work with this girl.

"You've got a deal" You turn to him and give a fake smile.

"Awesome, bye girls" And in an blink of an eye he's gone, leaving the two of you in the most awkward situation ever.

She's looking at the floor and you feel like thanking her but then you remember who she is and what she did.

"You didn't have to" This's the closest thing to gratification she will receive. She looks up and her blue eyes meet yours.

"Yea but I wanted to" she shrugs biting her lips.

"I'm actually surprised you said yes" She adds and looks around completely uncomfortable.

"Look, just to make this clear, I only said yes cause I really need this job, It's not because you helped me that I'm going to forget you had sex with my boyfriend" You decide to clarify things to her, you're not here to make friends, you just want the job.

"I- I just wanted to help" She murmurs, her nails fidgeting the material of her skirt and you sigh thinking your words were maybe a little harsh so you chose them better this time.

"I really appreciate what you did so tomorrow you're gonna teach me whatever you have to and we're gonna be professionals about it and then we are going separate ways, we don't have to pretend we like each other" You say a little calmer this time.

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out so she just nod really slowly.

"I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow" You say and she just breaths the word 'Bye' and you think she looks sad before heading to the exit door.

First thing you do when you get home is spend forty minutes in the shower thinking about your life.

You fall asleep thinking about what are you going to sing this Friday.

**I'm thinking about putting faberry in this story, should I?**  
**And I'll get a Beta, when I find how !**  
**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
